


Snerriment

by LTRisBACK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Childhood Games, Cute Kids, Other, Playing Games, rebuilding childhood games, snakes playing snakes and ladders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK
Summary: The snabies misunderstood the game of 'Snakes and Ladders', and persuade their fathers to build them the game 'properly'.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Snerriment

**Author's Note:**

> I would play this game. If I could play a full-size game of snakes and ladders with slides and things I would do that. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you to everyone on AceOmens who contributed to this head cannon a while ago now.

Aziraphale watched with an indulgent smile as Crowley set up the last of the little snake-shaped slides that cascaded down the stepped shelves they had carefully constructed. The children wove their way along the top shelf, carefully supervising the construction efforts. The tiny ladders and slides were carefully arranged on the ten-shelf-high arrangement, the numbered squares carefully laid out from top to bottom. 

Aziraphale’s smile widened as Crowley stepped back, and the children cheered. 

“Is ready, father?” 

“We play now?”

“I gonna win!” 

“Where dice? Need roll for start!” 

Aziraphale laughed and handed over the dice, and he and Crowley sat down. Junior picked up the dice in his mouth and carefully tossed it, then counted out his three squares. He sighed when he didn’t land on a snake head, and watched as Rosa took her turn rolling. 

She hissed happily when the dice landed on a five and quickly wiggled her way along the game ‘board’ to the top of the slide at square five, then slid down two levels, squealing with joy. 

The game went on, with Crowley and Aziraphale taking it in turns to return the dice to the next player, with the children scaling ladders, sliding down snakes, and just taking the slower route from level to level. They ended up neck and neck on the last line, taking it in turns to roll to see who could avoid the trap that the last ladder (back up three levels) represented. 

Clem and Rosa fell short of reaching the ladder, and they writhed and hissed in excitement, watching the others roll and hoping for another chance to do so. Datura lifted the dice and, with a practiced flip of their head, rolled the dice. They cheered as the six sent them straight to the finish, where they pushed through the soft paper ribbon to claim victory. The rest of the children raced over and nuzzled them happily, pleased with their victory. 

The first game over, the tiny snakes swarmed back up the steps to any of the slides, and simply began to slide down them over and over, yelling and playing until, having taken it in turns to go down the longest slide and creating a logjam at the bottom, they ended up in a pile of tiny, exhausted noodles who blinked sleepily when Crowley carefully scooped them up. 

When Crowley set them down in the terrarium, under their heat lamp, the little snakes barely moved except to draw into a slightly tighter knot, with a sleepily mumbled ‘goodnight fathers’. Then their eyes drifted closed again and a chorus of tiny, squeaky snores rose from them. Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at each other and quietly shut the door, then tiptoed up the stairs to their own space.


End file.
